Acoustic damping resonators have been used in gas turbine engines to damp undesired acoustic frequencies in the combustion gas during operation of the engines. They may be called Helmholtz resonators or High Frequency Dynamics (HFD) damping resonators. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,221. Such a resonator includes a cavity enclosed by walls that may be welded to a component such as a combustor liner. The walls may have holes for cooling air to purge the cavity. This prevents contamination of the cavity via the working gas, and cools the resonator walls and combustor liner. The cooling air passes through the resonator walls, impinges on the combustor liner, and then passes through holes in the combustor liner into the combustion chamber, further cooling the liner. The holes in the combustor liner thus function not only to pass acoustic energy but also to purge the resonator cavity and to cool the liner.
The height of a resonator is the main driver for the damped frequency. In taller resonators, impingement cooling is less effective because the cooling air has more opportunity to disperse before impinging on the hot surface. Resonators are optimally located at areas of highest heat release which exposes the combustor liner underneath the resonator to high temperatures, and also exposes their attachment welds to high temperatures via heat conduction through the liner. Thus, there is a need for impingement cooling under the resonator, but such cooling is diminished with large resonator heights. Furthermore, the upstream weld relative to the combustion gas flow does not benefit from film cooling effect downstream from the holes in the liner.